Detalles
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: - Porque eran esos pequeños gestos los que la enamoraban cada día más. Drabble / One Shot


**Hola! Si es que hay alguien a quien saludar, porque por lo que veo éste fandom está más inactivo que un molusco...**

 **En fin. Empecé a re ver Special A, y a leer un par de capítulos del manga, y me dieron ganas de publicar éste pequeño Drabble, o One Shot o como lo quieran llamar. Tengo un par de ideas más, luego veremos si las subo o no.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Los personajes de SA no me pertenecen**

* * *

Akira soltó el bowl con fuerza, haciendo un estruendo aún más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero le fue inevitable. Había estado con ésta receta desde hacía casi ocho horas, y aún no podía lograr conseguir EL sabor que su profesor de pastelería general pretendía encontrar en el dulce perfecto, que la llevaría a tener el bendito diez que estaba buscando. La frustración recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, y aunque era consiente de que ésta materia con su profesor incluído la estaban volviendo loca, ella nunca se rendiría.

—Por todos los cielos— Hizo a un lado el bowl, chocando con todos sus otros intentos fallidos, para comenzar de nuevo. Era consiente de que su cocina era un desastre, cosa que no era típica de ella, pero no sentía tener tiempo para limpiar, al menos no hasta que el bendito souffle estuviese perfecto en todo sentido. Comenzó de nuevo, dejando un rincón de la mesada libre para juntar los ingredientes otra vez.

Se acomodó el pañuelo en su cabeza. No se cortaba el cabello tan corto como en la preparatoria, más bien parecía más el cabello que usaba en la secundaria, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de cocinar sin proteger sus recetas de alguno rebelde que cayera en la preparación. Sus ojos pasaron por su libro personal de recetas. que había modificado cientos de veces, mientras se hacía un nudo en la nuca. La vista se le borroneó un poco. No sabía hacía cuanto tiempo no dormía. Estaba tremendamente obsesionada con su tarea.

Comenzó a batir con velocidad, aunque la fuerza que tenía no bastaba para las revoluciones que sabía que los huevos necesitaban; pero no podía usar la batidora eléctrica a esas horas de la noche. Aunque no sabía qué hora era realmente.

—Akira.

La mención de su nombre la sacó de su hilo de concentración, frunciendo su ceño al instante. Tadashi Karino se encontraba rascandose un ojo, con sus pantalones y camiseta de pijama puestos.

Tadashi trabajaba para un canal que fomentaba el conocimiento del medio ambiente, no apareciendo en ellos, pero haciendo el trabajo sucio de recorrer lugares que ningún otro cobarde quería hacer. No es como si su novio fuese Mr Valentía, pero era amante de la naturaleza y todo lo que se pudiese encontrar en ella. Se estaba quedando con ella en Tokio, debido a que le habían dado tres semanas de vacaciones. Le hubiese gustado disfrutar más con él, pero tenía demasiado por practicar de la universidad.

—¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto, Tadashi?!— Exclamó la pelimorada, mirándolo solo durante unos segundos para luego seguir con su asignatura.

—Te ves terrible— Soltó el castaño, acercándose a ella a pesar de que sabía que podría morir por ese simple comentario— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Son las cuatro de la mañana.

—Aún no puedo lograr el souffle que necesito para la clase del señor Tomisaki— Respondió, sin mirarlo— Y no vuelvas a llamarme horrible si quieres seguir quedándote aquí.

Tadashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, apreciando el desorden de la mesada. Era peor que su habitación en las muchas etapas de su vida. Había al menos diez bowls iguales manchados con chocolate, sin contar todos los recipientes sobre la otra encimera, que habían sido horneados previamente.

—Te llamé terrible— Contestó Tadashi, amontonando los bowls uno sobre otro —Tienes que dormir, Akira, hace días que no lo haces.

—No es cierto— Respondió, echando el cacao— Solo son pocas horas por día, pero luego obtendré mi diez y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Ya— Tadashi le tomó el codo, haciendo que la mirada de la chica se eleve hasta el rostro de su novio, mientras detenía el mezclado— Vamos a dormir. No vas a obtener ningún diez si haces las cosas sin dormir.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Tadashi? ¡Si no practico ésto una y otra vez no podré lograrlo en el examen!— Se indignó Akira, soltandose de su agarre con algo de brusquedad.

—Con lo que estás haciendo ahora no lograrás ni un siete. Además. ¿Cuál es esa obsesión por los dieces, eh? Ya no estamos en la S.A, no tienes por qué esforzarte tanto para llegar a algún lado. Volvió a tomarle los codos, para quitarle el batidor de la mano una vez que se detuvo. —Vamos a dormir.

—No, no, tú no lo entiendes— Se quejó Akira, con los ojos ojerosos algo desquiciados. Si todavía no había mandado a Tadashi a volar, era porque tenía demasiado sueño como para entender lo que el chico estaba haciendo, o porque tenía muchas cosas que decir que aún no había soltado— Éste profesor... ¡Es el único de todas mis clases que no considera a mis creaciones como perfectas! ¡Ya no se que hacer para complacerlo!

Tadashi, muy serio pero compasivo, le desató el pañuelo de la cabeza, para luego rodearla con los brazos y desatar el de su delantal, dejando ambas telas sobre la encimera sucia. Luego volvió a rodearla con los brazos, obligándola a reposar su cabeza en su pecho— Ya, ya, tranquila...

—¡No soy un bebé, Tadashi!— Puso ambas manos a los costados de su abdomen para separarse, pero fue en vano. Aunque Akira se la pasaba moliéndolo a golpes, la realidad era que Tadashi, por ser hombre, tenía más fuerza que ella, sólo que él nunca se defendía ni jamás se le ocurrió hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora era momento de poner a la chica en su lugar, por lo que no le permitió soltarse de su agarre, y ella con el sueño que tenía no lo logró. —¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

—El exámen no es hasta la semana próxima— Le dijo tiernamente, ignorando su agresividad. Había que combatir las guerras mediante la paz con Akira, no cedía de otro modo —Vamos a dormir unas horas, y mañana te ayudaré.

Akira raramente se contenía de morderse el labio inferior en situaciones como ésta. Tadashi podía ser todos los insultos que ella quisiera, pero también era el único que conseguía detener sus ataques de estrés en momentos como ese. Se relajó en su agarre, arrugando su camiseta con sus puños. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle más y más, casi olvidando lo que iba a responderle.

—¿Que cosas tontas dices?— Preguntó la chica, algo sonrojada— Tu cocinas tan mal como Hikari.

—Es cierto— Respondió Tadashi, acariciando su cabello. Eran los pequeños detalles que la enamoraban más de él. Cómo preguntar si tenía frío cuando iban en motocicleta, o acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa. Llamarla cuando salía sin él, para preguntarle si había regresado a salvo. Ese tipo de acciones, que daban a entender que no era tan tonto y desatento como todos debían pensar. —Pero soy experto probando tus dulces.

—Solo...— Akira bostezó, casi abandonando la fuerza de sus piernas. El chico la sostuvo con algo más de fuerza— Sólo eres un glotón...

—Sí, y tu eres una mujer demonio obsesiva— Tadashi le besó la cabeza después de ese comentario, haciendo que el enojo que pudiese producirle ese comentario se esfumara.

—Tadashi...— Las palabras ya ni eran pensadas— Tengo demasiado sueño...

—Lo se— El castaño apoyó su mentón en su cabeza otra vez, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto. Se hacía el adulto en ese momento, pero le gustaría poder estar roncando en la cómoda cama king size de Akira otra vez —Vamos a dormir.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


End file.
